Quando chegar a primavera
by Ellenwe
Summary: História entre Yuki e Tohru com participação de Akito e Shigure. contém alguns spoilers sobre Akito e Shigure. Usei alguns dados reais do mangá para dar o meu final para a história. Espero que gostem.. por favor, comentem....


QUANDO CHEGAR A PRIMAVERA

Após perder sua mãe em um acidente de carro, Tohru foi a morar em uma barraca, até que, graças á generosidade dos Soumas, passou a morar na casa de Shigure, junto com Yuki e Kyo. Por centenas de anos, a família Souma tem sido possuída pelos espíritos dos mesmos animais que fazem parte do horóscopo chinês, e eles sempre se transformam quando estão fracos ou são abraçados por alguém do sexo oposto, mas sempre voltam ao normal depois de algum tempo.

Tohru já está morando com eles faz mais de um ano e todos os dias agradece por poder compartilhar momentos felizes ao lado deles.

Aparentemente tudo parecia bem na escola naquele dia frio de março. Entretanto Tohru podia observar que Yuki estava um pouco distraído nas aulas e distante de todos durante os intervalos e na hora do almoço.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa ?- pensava ela- Ele parece estar triste, será que eu fiz alguma coisa? Será que ele está chateado comigo?- continua ela. Entretanto, toda vez que ela tentava se aproximar dele, alguém a interceptava e ela não conseguia falar.

E assim, perdida em pensamentos ela caminha de volta para a sala após o intervalo, decidida a falar com o Yuki depois da aula, no caminho para casa. Então, ela avista Yuki no final do corredor, ele está agachado e com a cabeça baixa, algo parece estar acontecendo. Ela corre até ele e se ajoelha na sua frente.

- Yuki, o que você tem?- olha pare ele e percebe sofrimento no rosto dele, percebe que ele está com dificuldade de respirar e também está com febre. Não demora muito para ela se dar conta de que ele está tendo uma crise de asma- E agora, o que eu faço? – pergunta para si mesmo- Agüente um pouco, Yuki, vou buscar ajuda.

Ainda sem saber o que fazer, ela sai a procura de Hatsuharu. Momiji vem com eles. Quando retornam, Yuki está desmaiado no corredor. Várias pessoas estão ao redor dele, inclusive alguns professores. Tohru, Momiji e Haru abrem espaço entre as pessoas e conseguem chegar até Yuki. O caso dele parece sério, ele quase não respira. Não demora muito para que uma ambulância chegue na escola. Apesar da relutância de Haru, os médicos, entretanto, insistem que o caso dele é sério e ele precisa ser levado para o hospital. Haru e Momiji acabam ficando na escola e somente Tohru o acompanha até o hospital.

Na metade do caminho Yuki recobra a consciência. Tohru segura em sua mão e tenta acalmá-lo pois ele está agitado por não conseguir respirar direito. Chegam no hospital, Yuki é imediatamente atendido pelos médicos.

Passam-se apenas meia hora, o que para Tohru parece uma eternidade, quando o médico aparece na sala. Shigure está chegando no hospital e também se aproxima.

- Então, como ele está?- pergunta Tohru impaciente

- Os pais dele ainda não chegaram?- pergunta o médico.

- Os pais dele não virão, eles estão viajando. Sou Shigure Souma, primo do Yuki, sou responsável por ele. Aconteceu alguma coisa série com ele?

- Ele teve uma crise de asma muito séria , ele está sendo medicado e precisa ficar em observação pois sua respiração ainda está irregular e ele tem febre.

- E nós, podemos ver ele?- pergunta Tohru.

Nesse instante Hatori entra no hospital acompanhado por Haru e Momiji

- Como está o Yuki?- pergunta sério Hatori

- Podemos vê-lo?- insiste Momiji

Então uma enfermeira leva os três até o quarto de Yuki enquanto Hatori e Shigure ainda conversam com o médico, ambos temem que ele acabe se transformando. Apesar do estado de Yuki ser delicado, Hari tenta persuadir o médico para que ele libere o Yuki para que ele possa ser levado para seu consultório na Sede da Família Souma. Após relutar um pouco, o médico permite que Yuki saia do hospital contanto que Hatori assine um documento se responsabilizando por ele.

Enquanto isso, Tohru, Momiji e Haru entram no quarto de Yuki, ele está acordado e sendo medicado via inalação, apesar disso ainda parece ter dificuldade para respirar mas reage ao ver Tohru. Ela senta-se na beira da cama ao lado dele e acaricia seus cabelos.

Um tempo depois Shigure e Hatori entram no quarto. Hatori se aproxima de Yuki e percebe que ele está com febre alta e, apesar de estar sendo medicado, ainda respira com dificuldades. Pergunta para si mesmo se está agindo certo tirando-o do hospital, mas ao mesmo tempo teme que ele se transforme a qualquer momento e consegue ver esse mesmo temor nos olhos de Yuki.

Não demora muito para que o médico entre no quarto acompanhado por uma enfermeira. Enquanto Hatori assina o documento, a enfermeira prepara Yuki.

Tohru insiste com Hatori e ele acaba permitindo que ela acompanhe Yuki até a Sede dos Souma. Shigure então , retorna sozinho para casa enquanto Yuki é levado no carro de Hatori, Mimiji e Haru também estão no carro. No banco de trás, Yuki se deita no colo de Tohru e fecha os olhos, ali ele se sente seguro, protegido.

Já é tarde da noite quando adentram a Sede dos Souma, enquanto caminha pelos jardins até a casa de Hatori, lembranças tristes de tortura perturbam Yuki. Tohru parece perceber o terror em seus lhos e pega em sua mão, caminham de mãos dadas e ela tenta distraí-lo.

Chegam na casa de Hatori. Yuki é acomodado e examinado. Hatori lhe dá outra medicação via inalação e coloca uma bolsa de gelo debaixo de sua cabeça para abaixar a febre. Não demora muito para que ele relaxe e adormeça. Tohru decide passar a noite ao lado dele. Entretanto , na metade da noite, vencida pelo sono, ela adormece. Hatori entra no quarto para ver como Yuki está passando a noite e encontra Tohru dormindo ao lado dele, se aproxima e nota que ele não tem mais febre e que sua respiração está mais regular. Sorri ao perceber que ele está reagindo á presença dela e se retira do quarto.

Amanhece, Yuki acorda e vê Tohru dormindo ao seu lado, seus rostos estão próximos, ele pode sentir o perfume de seus cabelos, a maciez de sua pele. Não resiste, acaricia o rosto dela, se aproxima um pouco mais e a beija suavemente nos lábios. Mas o encanto do momento dura pouco, ele olha para a porta e ali, parado, observando com uma expressão nada feliz, está Akito, só então ele se dá conta de onde está e do que acabará de fazer.

Com raiva, Akito entra correndo no quarto e arrasta Yuki pelos braços pra fora da cama.

- O que você acha que está fazendo com a liberdade que eu lhe concedi?  
Acho que preciso reeducá-lo de novo naquela sala especialmente reservada para você- diz Akito olhando diretamente nos olhos de Yuki, tentando intimidá-lo

Yuki se lembra de cenas de sua infância, ali na Sede dos Soumas, da sala escura, das torturas. Sua respiração começa a ficar irregular, ele não tem forças para lutar contra essas terríveis lembranças, pode-se ver o terror em seus olhos. Akito arrasta Yuki até sua casa. Tohru, ainda sem saber se o beijo foi um sonho ou se foi real, e com medo do que Akito possa fazer com Yuki, os segue. Hatori que estava entrando no quarto nesse momento, também os segue.

- Agora você vai voltar para aquela sala especialmente reservada para você e vai aprender a me respeitar porque eu sou o Chefe da Família Souma – continua apertando o braço de Yuki- continua Akito apertando o braço de Yuki, agora seus olhos caem sobre Tohru, Akito a puxa pelo braço e a encara- E quanto a você, garota, você irá se arrepender por ter nos conhecido, por ter desejado fazer parte dessa família amaldiçoada, você irá sofrer cada dia de sua vida a dor que nós sofremos, até que esse sentimento se torne insuportável e você virá me implorar para que eu a liberte de tudo isso, para que sua memória seja apagada, e quanto a você, Yuki- e seu foco volta a ser para Yuki embora ainda continue apertando o braço de Tohru- como você pode ser tolo a ponto de acreditar que alguém um dia irá te aceitar? Como você pode achar que essa garota tola realmente te ama? Não Yuki, as pessoas nunca irão te aceitar, um humano que se transforma em um rato, não é normal. Mas eu, somente eu, irei aceité-lo como sempre o aceitei, afinal, só eu entendo seu sofrimento e o de todos dessa família.

Aquelas palavras ferem Yuki, mas ele tenta ser forte. Fecha os olhos e se lembra da primeira vez em que se transformou na frente de Tohru e de como ela reagiu, de como ela o acolheu; respira fundo e reabre os olhos, buscando forças para enfrentar Akito, afinal não quer que Akito machuque Tohru e também não quer voltar para a sala escura.Sem pensar muito no que está fazendo ele empurra Akito com força para tentar libertar Tohru. Akito, com raiva parte para cima dos dois agredindo Tohru Enfurecido, Yuki acaba por agredir Akito e sai correndo da sala, completamente fora de si, apesar de pensar em voltar para buscar Tohru ele sabe que não é o melhor a fazer e seu coração lhe diz que,com Hatori por perto, Tohru estará segura. Está frio lá fora. Sem perder muito tempo, Yuki veste os sapatos e corre para fora da Sede dos Soumas. Enquanto isso, Hatori cuida de Tohru e Akito que estão feridos. Tohru agora está no consultório de Hatori descansando um pouco enquanto que Akito, é levado para seu quarto após tomar um calmante oferecido por Hatori.

Haru, após saber o que aconteceu sai a procura de Yuki ao redor da casa, mas ele parece ter desaparecido, não há sinal dele.

Sem rumo nem direção, Yuki caminha pela tarde toda, até que, vencido pelo cansaço e pelo frio, senta-se em um balanço de um parque e relembra de tudo que aconteceu nos dois últimos dias. Pergunta a si mesmo se Tohru realmente está bem e se arrepende de tê-la deixado perto de Akito, pergunta para si mesmo também o quanto Akito estará furioso com ele.

Agora, Shigure, Hatori, Hiro e Hatori procuram por Yuki. Já está escuro, volta a chover e ninguém o encontrou ainda.

Então, Tohru já quase sem esperanças de encontrá-lo e cansada, avista-o no parque sentado no balanço.

- Yuki!- corre até ele- que bom que te encontrei, estávamos preocupados- aproxima-se para abraça-lo mas se contém e para a tempo. Senta-se ao lado dele.

Yuki se mantém em silêncio, não diz nada, não a olha, não sabe como reagir, sente-se embaraçado pelo que aconteceu e culpado também. Tohru percebe que ele tem dificuldade para respirar, coloca a mão no rosto dele e percebe que ele está com febre de novo.

- Vamos, Yuki, você precisa ser medicado- puxando-o pela mão- precisamos voltar.

Yuki olha para a mão enfaixada dela, levanta a cabeça e olha para o rosto de Tohru, seus lábios estão machucados- Você está bem? Desculpe-me.- leva as mãos até os lábios de Tohru.

- N-não, e-eu estou bem, n-não se preocupe, isso não é nada, vamos?- pega novamente na mão de Yuki. Ele se levanta e caminham de mãos dadas de volta para casa.

Na metade do caminho Yuki solta da mão de Tohru e se ajoelha.

- Yuki, o que foi? –pergunta ela preocupada, a crise parece ter piorado.

- Por favor, não me leve para a sede dos Souma de novo e nem para o hospital- implora ele.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou te levar para a nossa casa, vamos, você consegue caminhar? Talvez se você se transformar eu posso te levar no meu colo.

- Não se preocupe , eu consigo caminhar- levanta-se com dificuldade – e eu teria vergonha que ela me carregasse- pensa

Caminham lentamente quando finalmente chegam na casa de Shigure e são recebidos com alívio pelos que estão lá e já haviam desistido de procurá-lo. Yuki é levado para seu quarto e examinado por Hatori.

- Yuki, por onde você esteve por toda a tarde? Estávamos preocupados com você, você não deveria ter fugido assim, se algo tivesse acontecido com você eu seria o responsável. Além disso, você não deveria ter agredido Akito. Você também não deveria ter beijado Tohru, você sabe se os sentimentos dela são recíprocos? E mesmo se forem, Akito nunca permitiria que vocês ficassem juntos, você quer que ela sofra? Afaste-se dela enquanto é tempo , enquanto ainda há esperança. Eu me arrependo de todo o sofrimento que causei à Kana por causa do meu amor , e tudo o que me sobrou foi tristeza e arrependimento. Mantenha sua amizade com Tohru, continuem como estão para que um dia você não acabe igual a mim, com apenas lembranças tristes de um amor que ficou no passado. Akito nunca vai permitir a união de vocês, então preserve o que você tem de bom, esqueça seu amor por ela, deixe tudo como está, e procure descansar um pouco. Se você quiser amanhã conversamos mais.

Yuki não diz nada, está pensativo, confuso e não demora muito para que adormeça.

Hatori fecha a porta do quarto e se retira. Encontra Tohru no corredor.

- Como ele está? – pergunta ela

- Ele está bem, está dormindo e eu aconselho você a descasar um pouco também. Amanhã vocês conversam

- Sim, boa noite- diz ela.

Ainda pensativo Hatori desce para a sala onde todos o aguardam.

- Yuki está bem?- pergunta Momiji.

- Sim, ele está descansando, ele vai ficar bem Vamos Mimiji, vamos Haru. Qualquer coisa que você precisar, Shigure, ligue para mim.

- Espere, Hatori- diz Shigure- vamos conversar no meu escritório um pouco.

Os dois se retiram para o escritório.

- O que está acontecendo, Hatori? Você parece chateado.

- Não é nada, só estou um pouco preocupado. Lembranças voltam a minha mente, parece a mesma história, e parece que tudo vai se repetir de novo. Yuki não deveria ter agredido Akito, isso vai complicar muito as coisas para ele. Agora Akito não vai mais permitir que Tohru continue aqui e eu temo que terei que apagar a memória dela.

- Akito lhe disse isso?

- Não, ainda não.

- Não se preocupe, amanhã conversarei com Akito, sei que posso fazer alguma coisa.

(CUIDADO SPOILER –SPOILER-SPOILER-SPOILER-SPOILER)

Amanhece, ainda chove, todos dormem, com exceção de Shigure que também parece preocupado. Acaba decidindo por ir cedo conversar com Akito. Deixa apenas um bilhete na porta da geladeira e saí em silêncio.

Akito, Shigure e Hatori conversam no salão principal da sede da família Souma. Akito parece decidido a impedir que Tohru continue vivendo na casa de Shigure pedindo para que ele vá busca-la imediatamente para que Hatori possa apagar sua memória . Shigure e Hatori não se mexem.

- Akito, deixe Tohru um pouco lá ainda, vamos ver como as coisas se encaminham e então se não for do seu agrado e você quiser eu apago a memória da garota, mas lhe dê mais uma chance. Deixe eu conversar com ela e Yuki antes. Yuki estava confuso e não sabia o que estava fazendo nem o que está sentindo- insiste Hatori

Akito permanece longos minutos em silencio, parece tramar algo- Tudo bem, ainda é cedo, eu tenho algumas coisas reservadas para Tohru, eu ainda irei fazer ela sofrer tudo o que nós sofremos, ela ainda irá se arrepender por ter nos conhecido, por querer fazer parte dessa família amaldiçoada,então ela vai implorar para que sua memória seja apagada, e no dia que ela for embora, Yuki vai ficar triste e voltará para mim... Mas agora, deixem-me a sós- vira-se e caminha em direção a janela que dá para o jardim e observa a chuva que cai lá fora, um pássaro branco pousa em seu dedo e Akito acaricia o pássaro.

Hatori se retira, Shigure ainda se mantém ajoelhado diante de Akito.

- O que está fazendo aqui ainda? - Pergunta Akito virando-se para ele

Shigure nada responde, levanta-se, aproxima-se de Akito e olha em seus olhos por instantes. Aproxima-se mais ainda, acaricia seus cabelos, seu rosto e então envolve Akito em um abraço seguido de um beijo. No início Akito ainda resiste, mas então se rende aos encantos de Shigure que parece saber exatamente o que está fazendo. Então Shigure pega Akito no colo e caminha até seu quarto, deita Akito na cama e começa a lhe despir , desamarrando o cinto de seu roupão e o abre, revelando seu belo corpo feminino, com curvas suaves e delicadas. Shigure também se despe e os dois se amam como a muito não acontecia. Ficam ainda por um bom tempo abraçados, nus, até que Akito adormece em seus braços. Então Shigure levanta com cuidado para não acordá-la, começa a se vestir, olha mais uma vez para seu corpo nu, a cobre e então saí do quarto para ir conversar com Hatori.

- Então, Shigure, conversou com Akito, conseguiu acalmá-la?- pergunta Hatori

- Sim, ela já está bem mais calma, está dormindo agora.

Hatori olha para Shigure desconfiado- Aposto como você dormiu com ela, aposto como você se aproveitou dela para dominá-la, para persuadi-la a deixar Tohru ficar na sua casa.

- Que mal juízo você faz de mim, desse jeito está me ofendendo- fazendo drama- lógico que eu não usei Akito. Eu só não consegui resistir ao vê-la tão sedutora. Eu sempre a amei, nunca a usei. Eu a amei desde o sonho que eu tive quando ainda era criança, eu a amei mesmo antes de seu nascimento.

- Sim, você apaixonado por Akito, apaixonado por um sonho de criança. Você só quer domínio e poder, por isso se deita com ela. Mas você não deveria usá-la, ela tem sentimentos, ela sempre fica solitária quando você vai embora , faz tempo que Kureno também não a visita mais, desde que ele começou a namorar com a amiga de Tohru, ele nunca mais procurou Akito.

- Melhor pra mim, assim não preciso dividir ela com mais ninguém. Eu sei que Akito tem sentimentos, eu acredito que o amor pode tirar um pouco da amargura do coração dela. Ela é só mais uma vitima nas mãos dessa família amaldiçoada, ela ainda é aquela criança assustada, odiada por muitos, mas eu a amo e prometi que ficaria para sempre ao lado dela- declara Shigure

- Não achei que seus sentimentos por ela fossem realmente verdadeiros. Mas você tem que tomar cuidado para que ninguém desconfie de vocês, lembre-se que o segredo dela não deve ser revelado, a não ser em caso extremo, é melhor deixar as coisas como estão. Não sei como a família reagiria se soubessem do segredo dela.

- Não se preocupe, ninguém nunca soube nesses dois anos e não saberá agora. Quem sabe tendo a mim ao lado dela, quem sabe encontrando o amor, ela não deixa os outros membros livres para se relacionarem com quem quiserem?

- Eu duvido, mas se você quiser tentar. Só tome cuidado para não machucá-la mais do que ela já foi machucada, cuidado para que ninguém descubra que vocês estão juntos, cuidado para não usá-la apenas para seus propósitos e não se esqueça que ela não é estéril, portanto tome cuidado.

Enquanto isso na casa de Shigure Yuki e Tohru ainda dormem. Tohru acorda próximo do meio dia, dirige-se ao quarto de Yuki, ele não tem mais febre e respira tranqüilamente. Por instantes ela para e o observa, lembra-se do beijo – Foi real ou foi apenas um sonho?- acaricia o rosto e os cabelos de Yuki- O que será esse sentimento que me sufoca, será amor? – Yuki se meche na cama, com medo de acordá-lo ela se retira do quarto.

Um tempo depois Yuki acorda, a casa está estranhamente silenciosa, ele olha pela janela e ainda chove, o céu está carregado de nuvens cinzas pesadas.

- Que estranho, essa casa está tão silenciosa, onde estarão todos? – diz ainda esfregando os olhos, levanta-se e começa a se vestir. Desde as escadas e na cozinha avista Tohru, preparando o almoço. Por instantes para na porta e a observa, seus cabelos, a graciosidade de seus movimentos. Em silêncio se aproxima dela, passa suas mãos por seus cabelos

- Bom dia, Senhorita Honda

Ela se vira e seus olhares se cruzam. , ela cora

- B-bom dia, o almoço já está quase servido – sorri- está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim, estou, onde estão todos?

- O Kyo saiu logo cedo para visitar seu mestre e o Shigure foi para a sede dos Soumas conversar com Akito.

Yuki se aproxima mais de Tohru, seus rostos estão mais próximos ainda, acaricia o rosto dela- Quer dizer que hoje você será só minha?

Tohru cora e esconde o rosto com as mãos.

- Estou apenas brincando- sorri- que cheiro bom- então se vira e vai até a sala esperar para que o almoço seja servido.

Ainda embaraçada ela termina o almoço e começa a servir para Yuki que acompanha com o olhar cada movimento dela. Tohru sem graça, acaba derrubando chá na mesa.

- D-desculpe-me

- Não se preocupe, eu a ajudo a limpar- pega um pano e também começa a limpar a mesa, suas mãos se tocam e eles retiram a mão sem graça. Então, sem pensar, Yuki a surpreende em um beijo. Tohru se rende ao beijo. Após segundos que parecem mais uma eternidade, eles se separam

- Desculpe-me Senhorita Honda, não deveria tê-la beijado- vira-se de costas sem coragem de olhar para ela- eu não deveria ter te beijado ontem. Akito deve estar furioso comigo e jamais permitirá que fiquemos juntos. Ele vai fazer você sofrer e se arrepender por ter me conhecido. Por favor, esqueça esse beijo.

- Eu não posso esquecer esse beijo, nem posso esquecer esse sentimento aqui dentro que me sufoca. Eu nunca vou me arrepender de ter conhecido você , ao seu lado eu enfrento qualquer coisa. Eu não quero te esquecer, eu não quero esquecer os bons momentos que passamos juntos.

- Tohru, você me ama?- ainda sem ter coragem de olhar pra ela

- Amo- sem pensar se aproxima dele e o abraça. Ouve-se um barulho e Yuki se transforma em um rato.

- Desculpe-me – diz ela

Tohru pega o pano e termina de limpar a mesa.Não demora muito para que Yuki se transforme de volta, entretanto, completamente nu. Tohru fica embaraçada e se vira de costas, enquanto Yuki se veste rapidamente.

Começam a almoçar de cabeça baixa, sem coragem de olhar um para o outro. Terminam o almoço ainda em silêncio. Tohru vai para a cozinha lavar a louça e Yuki a ajuda. Um silencio mórbido continua na cozinha

- Eu também te amo- diz ele quebrando o silencio- eu quero ficar com você, mas até sabermos se Akito vai permitir que fiquemos juntos, acho melhor mantermos nosso relacionamento em segredo.

- Sim- ela se aproxima dele para abraçá-lo, mas se contém.

Passam a tarde toda juntos na sala jogando, já que lá fora chove e Yuki ainda está se recuperando.

Quanto Shigure volta, já de noite, encontra Tohru, Yuki e Kyo jogando na sala. Apesar de Yuki e Tohru fingirem que nada aconteceu, ele percebe o clima de romance no ar e sorri.

Dois meses se passam. Tohru e Yuki mantiveram durante todo esse tempo seu relacionamento em segredo, entretanto eles eram sempre vistos indo e voltando juntos da escola, estavam sempre juntos nos intervalos , sentavam um do lado do outro nas aulas. Apesar de Tohru também dar atenção para Kyo, era evidente o clima de romance entre Tohru e Yuki.

Shigure, conforme prometera, passara a visitar Akito com mais freqüência e era comum ver os dois caminhando pelos jardins juntos. Apesar dos esforços de Shigure, o coração de Akito ainda permanecia cheio de tristezas e amarguras. Aparentemente ela nada sabia sobre o relacionamento de Tohru e Yuki, mas ver Yuki feliz, sempre sorrindo, a incomodava.

Finalmente as tão sonhadas férias de verão chegaram, e já no segundo dia de férias Momiji aparece lá na casa de Shigure convidando todos para irem para a praia, em uma das propriedades da família Souma que ele pegou emprestado. Na mesma noite Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu e Momiji partem para a praia, chegam lá tarde da noite, se acomodam e vão logo dormir. A casa é grande e confortável, Tohru acaba ficando com o quarto só para ela, os outros garotos dividem o quarto.

No dia seguinte, logo cedo, todos vão para a praia. Está quente e ensolarado, Tohru, Momiji e Kyo estão no mar, Yuki e Haru apenas observam da areia. Yuki, pensativo fica apenas observando Tohru de longe, até que ela vem buscá-lo. Haru também acaba entrando na água. Todos ficam ali no mar praticamente o dia todo, Kyo para variar resolve desafiar Yuki e os dois passam o dia todo competindo, embora Kyo, para variar, não consiga derrotar Yuki. Todos permanecem ali até quase de noite, quando resolvem ir para casa. Todos tomam banho e se preparam para o jantar que já vai ser servido por um dos serviçais da casa, porém quando Yuki sai do banho ele não parece bem, está pálido e quase desmaia, Haru o segura e percebe que ele está febril, decidem deitá-lo no sofá e Tohru lhe traz um pouco de gelo para que ele coloque sobre a fronte.

- Por que essa febre tão de repente?- estranha Haru

- A culpa é toda minha por ter feito Yuki entrar no mar- preocupa-se Tohru.

- Amanhã você vai começar o dia debaixo do guarda-sol- complementa Haru

- Amanhã não vamos para a praia, vamos explorar a reserva que tem logo ali- diz Momiji todo animado.

Então um serviçal aparece dizendo que o jantar está servido, todos vão comer, menos Yuki que diz querer descansar um pouco. Tohru fica ali com ele, ela parece preocupada e o olha. Yuki se aproxima dela e acaricia seus cabelos, então a puxa de leve e a beija. Felizmente ninguém vê o beijo.

Yuki tem febre a noite toda e todos se revezam para cuidar dele. Entretanto, no dia seguinte ele amanhece sem febre e parece bem. Todos tomam café da manhã e saem para explorar a reserva que tem ali perto. Na metade do caminho Yuki começa a se sentir mal novamente e quase desmaia, Tohru coloca a mão em seu rosto e percebe que ele voltou a ter febre. Preocupados com ele, todos decidem voltar para casa. Momiji tenta liga para a casa de Hatori para que ele venha examinar Yuki, mas não consegue encontrá-lo em casa. Todos parecem um tanto preocupados. Yuki dorme o dia inteiro e Momiji tenta falar com Hatori o dia todo e não consegue. Ao entardecer Yuki parece se sentir um pouco melhor e então Tohru o convida para darem uma volta na praia, achando que sair um pouco lhe fará bem.

Assim os dois saem para passear, na beira da praia caminham de mãos dadas até que Yuki começa a se sentir mal de novo e se ajoelha na areia.

- Yuki, o que você está sentindo? – pergunta Tohru ajoelhando-se na frente dele- vamos voltar para casa- insiste ela

Ele permanece ajoelhado por um tempo, até que a tontura passa e ele consegue se levantar, ele se sente estranho, com se estivesse sozinho, como se o espírito que o habitasse o tivesse abandonado, ele olha para suas mãos sem entender, olha para Tohru ainda confuso com o que aconteceu.

- Desculpe-me por ter estragado o nosso passeio- se aproxima de Tohru- Eu amo você- então ele a abraça, mas nada acontece, ele continua na sua forma humana e, pela primeira vez, pode sentir o abraço de Tohru, pela primeira vez pode sentir o que é ser abraçado. Ela apenas olha para ele ainda sem entender o que aconteceu. Não diz nada.

- Não, você não deve ter me abraçado direito- abraça ela mais forte, mas nada – não estou entendendo o que aconteceu, parece que a maldição se foi, eu me sinto sozinho- diz Yuki num misto de alegria e surpresa.

- Como? Será possível?- pergunta ela

- Eu não sei, mas sei que a maldição se foi, eu sinto isso.

Os dois se olham, se abraçam e se beijam sobre a luz do luar, na beira da praia. Caminham ainda felizes pela praia quando decidem retornar, adentram a sala de mãos dadas sorrindo. Hatori e Shigure estão na sala esperando Yuki.

- Vejo que você não está mais tão mal assim, Yuki- diz Hatori- Momiji parecia preocupado no telefone.

Yuki se cala sem nada responder.

- Mas Yuki passou mal mesmo a noite toda, passou mal hoje durante o dia, somente agora que ele melhorou um pouco – diz Tohru também meia sem jeito.

- Então é melhor eu realmente te examinar, venha comigo- diz Hatori.

Yuki acompanha Hatori, Tohru também os segue até o quarto. Lá Hatori examina Yuki e pode constatar que ele está bem e não tem mais febre.

- Deve ter sido apenas um mal estar passageiro, entretanto é bom você tomar cuidado com o sol- olha para Tohru parada na porta- Preciso conversar com os dois, Tohru, venha aqui também- então ela se aproxima- eu pude perceber que apesar de eu ter dito para vocês desistirem desse relacionamento, vocês estão juntos, certo Yuki? Eu e Shigure vimos vocês chegando juntos, a noticia vai se espalhar e fatalmente chegará aos ouvidos de Akito, e eu não sei o que Akito pode fazer quando descobrir.

- Eu amo a Tohru e estou disposto a enfrentar Akito por ela, o amor dela conseguiu derreter meu coração, conseguiu amenizar meu sofrimento, ao lado dela eu me sentia uma pessoa normal, e agora eu posso dizer que eu sou uma pessoa normal, a maldição se foi- aproxima-se de Tohru e a abraça.

Hatori observa, mas não parece surpreso - Você não é o primeiro a passar por isso, Kureno e Hiro também estão livres da maldição e não sabemos por que isso aconteceu, nem como, mas Akito a essa hora também já sabe que você se livrou da maldição, Akito sempre sabe quando alguém se livra da maldição. Entretanto, aconselho vocês a contarem para Akito sobre o relacionamento de vocês o quanto antes.

Hatori se retira do quarto. Aproveitando o verão, todos, inclusive Shigure e Hatori decidem passar uma semana na praia. Akito, entretanto, permanece durante todo esse tempo sozinha. Os dias quentes de verão a deixam bastante indisposta, sendo que ela passa a maior parte do tempo em seu quanto, deitada, a solidão toma conta dela.

Após uma semana, todos retornam no carro de Hatori e vão direito para a Sede da família Souma. Da janela de seu quarto, Akito vê todos chegando felizes, ela também vê Yuki e Tohru abraçados, sabe que eles estão juntos e que Yuki se livrou da maldição, como ela já tinha sentido. Shigure entra no quarto para ver Akito mas ela se recusa a recebê-lo.

Nos dias que se seguem, Akito continua se recusando a receber Shigure e a permitir que Hatori a examine. Agora ela passa a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto, já não se levanta mais, não se alimenta, a tristeza parece consumi-la a cada dia. Após uma semana Hatori vem mais uma vez tentar examinar Akito mas não a encontra no quarto e sim nos jardins da sede da família, ela está usando seu quimono habitual, está descalça e tem uma faca na mão direita, chove, ela já está encharcada, parece fora de si. A principio ele apenas a observa. Akito olha ao redor e na sua frente surge a imagem dela conversando com os doze membros do zodíaco, todos estão felizes e ela sorri, o banquete final está se aproximando, de repente a cena muda de foco, conversando animadamente com os 12 membros está Tohru, e ela , Akito está em um canto sendo ignorada por todos, a raiva toma conta dela. Hatori se aproxima.

- Akito, largue essa faca, vamos conversar, você não está bem, está fora de si- diz Hatori se aproximando com cuidado

- Eu não preciso de nada, eu não quero conversar, eu não preciso de ninguém, eu quero morrer!- diz apontando a faca para ele - Ninguém se importa comigo mesmo. Ninguém se importou se eu ia ficar sozinha, se eu ia me sentir solitária quando todos vocês resolveram ir viajar, ninguém pensou duas vezes antes de me abandonar aqui sozinha. Ninguém nunca se preocupou comigo, agora que vocês estão se livrando da maldição eu não sirvo para mais nada, vocês só se importam com aquela garota, ninguém mais se importa comigo- olha para Hatori e então sai correndo em direção aos portões principais.

Hatori tenta alcançá-la, mas ela é mais rápida, somente agora ele se dá conta do erro que eles cometeram e do erro que eles vêm cometendo durante todo esse tempo, todo mundo sempre tentou viver uma vida normal, todo mundo sempre quis fugir de dentro da gaiola da família Sohma, todo mundo sempre quis fugir de Akito, mas ninguém nunca se preocupou com os sentimentos dela, ninguém nunca se preocupou se ela queria tudo isso, se ela também não queria tentar viver uma vida normal igual a todos. Ninguém jamais pensou em como ela era infeliz vivendo todo esse tempo praticamente enclausurada na sede da família. Como não consegue alcança-la, Hatori liga para Shigure para adverti-lo do que aconteceu e sai para procurar Akito. Mas ela parece ter desaparecido.

Já é final da tarde, não chove mais. Yuki e Tohru voltam animados para casa de mãos dadas trazendo as compras para o jantar quando escutam ruídos vindo da mata ao redor. Olham assustados e então se deparam com Akito usando apenas seu habitual quimono, descalça e com uma faca na mão. Akito parece fora de si. Ela olha para Yuki, ele parece feliz, ela olha para Tohru, ela também parece feliz.

- A culpa é toda sua garota, desde que você apareceu nas nossas vidas, ninguém mais me obedece, todos sorriem, todos vivem felizes e ao seu redor, todos precisam de você e ninguém mais precisa de mim- aponta a faca para Tohru- Sou eu quem sou o deus do Juunish, não você, eu sou o chefe dessa família, não você, eu carrego a maldição de todos os signos para poder permitir que eles vivam uma vida normal, entretanto eles não me dão o devido valor, eles não gostam de mim e todos vivem esperando o dia que eu irei morrer, porque daí todos estarão livres de mim e poderão ficar ao seu lado- diz Akito enfurecida.

Tohru e Yuki olham assustados.

- Além disso vocês estão juntos e nem vieram pedir minha permissão, e minha resposta é não, eu não permito que vocês fiquem juntos, eu não permito que ninguém amaldiçoado se relacione com alguém. Eu sei que você se livrou da maldição, Yuki e você nem veio falar comigo, você não teve a mínima consideração por mim, você, assim como todos os outros esperam pelo dia em que eu irei morrer, assim vocês poderão viver em paz.

Shigure e Hatori também se aproximam, mas só ouvem. Tohru se aproxima com cuidado

- Deve ser sido dolorido ter sido dito no dia que você nasceu, que você iria morrer- começa Tohru.

- Você não tem idéia do que seja isso, eu nasci para morrer, isso foi decidido- diz Akito enfurecida.

- Mas quem decidiu isso?

- Foi decidido e ninguém nunca me perguntou

- Agora você está viva e é isso que importa Eu nunca quis lhe fazer mal , eu só tentei aceitá-los como se eles fossem pessoas normais , assim como você deveria fazer, você deveria trazer um pouco de alegria para eles e não transformar a vida deles em tristezas, afinal a sua função é permitir que eles tenham uma vida normal, e isso começa com você aceitando eles, entendendo o sofrimento deles e permitindo que eles consigam levar uma vida normal aqui dentro da família para se sentirem fortes para enfrentar o mundo lá fora.

Akito apenas a observa, lágrimas caem de seus olhos, mas ela se mantém firme, então parte para cima de Tohru com a faca na mão, Shigure entra na frente de Tohru e acaba levando a facada, cai de joelhos. Ao perceber o que fez Akito cai de joelhos largando a faca no chão. Hatori se aproxima para socorrer Shigure.

- Pois eu estou feliz em te conhecer- continua Tohru - e eu não me arrependerei de ter conhecido ninguém dessa família. Eu quero te conhecer, por favor, me conte como você se sente, não importa se você está triste ou alegre, porque o que importa é que nesse exato momento Akito, você está viva, e no dia em que você morrer, todos nós sentiremos sua falta, eu, o Yuki e o Shigure, o Hatori também.

Akito chora, Tohru ajoelha-se na frente dela e a abraça, Akito desmaia em seus braços.

- Hatori, ela desmaiou em meus braços- desespera-se Tohru

- Yuki, carregue Akito, vamos Shigure eu o ajudo a caminhar.

E assim, eles voltam para casa, Hatori ajuda Shigure a caminhar, Yuki carrega Akito no colo e Tohru caminha do lado deles, todos estão em silêncio.

Na sala Hatori cuida do ferimento de Shigure, enquanto Yuki, a pedido de Shigure, leva Akito para o seu quarto. Assim que Yuki coloca Akito na cama ela acorda, parece confusa, mas parece mais calma.

- Onde estou?- pergunta ela- Onde está Shigure? Ele está ferido?

- Fique calma- diz Tohru se aproximando dela – você está no quarto de Shigure, Hatori está cuidando dele – Tohru abraça Akito, Yuki apenas observa em silencio da porta do quarto.

- Eu não podia ter machucado a pessoa que eu amo

- Não fique assim, tente se acalmar, primeiro você tem que tirar essa roupa molhada, veja você já está com febre, deixe-me lhe ajudar, eu posso lhe emprestar uma roupa minha mas creio que não é o tipo de roupa que você usaria, talvez Shigure possa lhe emprestar um quimono dele- levanta-se, abre o armário e pega um quimono de Shigure.

Yuki continua olhando, ainda em silencio, parece não acreditar em tudo o que aconteceu, ainda demora para acreditar que a pessoa que ele mais temeu boa parte de sua vida é uma garota, frágil, insegura. Tohru fecha a porta do quarto deixando Yuki do lado de fora. Sentada sobre a cama Akito apenas olha para Tohru, não parece mais existir ódio em seu olhar, apenas solidão, tristeza, entretanto ela recua como se quisesse impedir Tohru de vê-la nua.

- Não se preocupe, estamos entre mulheres, eu sei do seu segredo, e além disso, não há nada demais em você permitir que eu ou qualquer pessoa te ajude.

Akito a olha, lágrimas caem de seus olhos e ela permite que Tohru a ajude a se vestir. Ela lhe tira suas vetes encharcas e a ajuda a vestir o quimono de Shigure, que obviamente fica enorme para ela.

- Parece que ficou um pouco grande em você, mas pelo menos elas estão secas – ri - agora deite-se e procure descansar um pouco, você está fraca e com febre, precisa descansar.

- Fique aqui comigo até eu dormir, por favor- implora Akito

- Sim- e então senta-se ao lado dela na cama e acaricia seus cabelos, até que Akito dorme.

Um tempo depois alguém bate na porta do quarto. É Hatori que vem examinar Akito para ver como ela está. Shigure entra no quarto logo em seguida, senta-se ao lado dela na cama e acaricia seu rosto enquanto Hatori a examina. Tohru levanta-se e ao lado de Yuki na porta apenas observa. Assim que Hatori termina, todos se retiram do quarto em silêncio.

- E então, como ela está? – pergunta Tohru

- Ela está com febre, seu corpo está fraco, ela precisa ficar em observação- diz Hatori em um tom preocupado- ela te deu muito trabalho? Ela te tratou mal, Tohru?

- Não, ela parece ainda estar em estado de choque, estava preocupada com você, Shigure. Ela parecia tão frágil, indefesa. Suas roupas estavam encharcadas e eu a ajudei a vestir um quimono seu Shigure, desculpe por ter pego sem pedir

- Não se preocupe- diz ele

- Muito bem, eu vou até a sede da família pegar meu carro e então venho buscá-la- diz Hatori já se levantando.

- Não precisa Hatori, deixe ela passar a noite aqui, eu cuido dela- insiste Shigure- amanhã cedo você volta

- Certo. Amanhã cedo eu volto, mas se precisar de alguma coisa durante a noite, pode me ligar. Só me pergunto como será que Akito irá reagir amanha quando acordar, afinal o segredo dela foi revelado, Tohru e Yuki já sabem também.

- Eu já, faz uns meses já que Kureno me contou a história de Akito, faz um tempo que ele me revelou que Akito era uma garota que tinha sido criada como um garoto pela mãe, mas ele não sabia porque.Só que Kureno me fez prometer que não contaria para ninguém, me perdoe Yuki, eu não podia ter lhe contado.

- Não se preocupe. Não sei quais foram as razões da mãe de Akito, mas agora consigo entender todo o sofrimento que Akito carrega. Eu me lembro daquela ocasião no colégio em que eu tive que usar um vestido para agradar as veteranas, eu me senti muito mal com isso, eu sempre me sinto mal quando alguém me confunde com uma garota por causa do meu rosto, imagino o sofrimento de alguém que é mulher ter sido criada como homem e ter que esconder isso de todos.

- De quase todos, eu, Hatori, Ayame e Kureno somos os únicos que sabíamos porque vimos o nascimento dela, vocês que vieram depois não ficaram sabendo- diz Shigure

- Mas pelo que eu entendi- diz Tohru- você e Akito tem uma relação, certo Shigure? Ela mencionou dentro do quarto estar arrependida de ter machucado a pessoa que ama.

- Sim, é verdade, nós temos um relacionamento sim, e eu posso dizer que eu a amo, eu sempre a amei, mas mesmo assim, cometi erros com ela, e não tinha certeza sobre os sentimentos dela por mim.

- Todos nós Shigure, em todo esse tempo jamais paramos para ouvir Akito, para saber o que ela realmente sentia, como se sentia. Nós sempre a culpamos pela maldição, nos sempre tentamos viver cada vez mais longe dela e da família, mas nunca paramos para pensar que talvez ela estivesse se sentindo sozinha, enclausurada dentro da sede da nossa família, nunca paramos para pensar que talvez ela quisesse sair de lá, viver uma vida mais normal aqui fora. Nós sempre viajamos para algumas das propriedades da família mas quase nunca a levamos junto, e quando ela ia, agente nunca ia, nós nunca tentamos trazer vida para ela, nos nunca mostramos para ela o lado bom da vida. Ela passou a vida toda naquela casa cercada de tristeza, de ódio, de melancolia. Não concordo com as atitudes dela, nunca concordei, mas não a culpo completamente, Akito, assim como nós, é vitima dessa família amaldiçoada. Akito é apenas uma garota triste, frágil, vulnerável que reagiu de maneira equivocada perante o sofrimento, mas acho que ainda dá tempo, ainda podemos fazer algo por ela – diz Hatori- Bem, preciso ir, boa noite, se precisarem, me chamem.

E assim Hatori se retira deixando todos em silêncio absorto em suas palavras.

Tohru e Yuki vão cada um para seu quarto. Shigure passa a noite toda acordado cuidando de Akito que não passa bem, ela tem febre e tem um sono agitado. Amanhece e Shigure ainda está acordado ao lado de Akito. Ela acorda, olha para o lado e vê Shigure.

- Bom dia, Akito, que bom que acordou? – diz para ela

Ela apenas olha para ele, vê seu braço direito enfaixado- eu não queria ter te machucado- diz com lágrimas nos olhos

- Mas eu também não podia deixar você machucar uma inocente, não se preocupe comigo eu estou bem, o ferimento não é profundo , Hatori disse que não vai ficar nem marca. Estou preocupado é com você, você teve febre e passou mal a noite toda.

- Não se preocupe comigo também- diz ela- hum, que cheiro bom de comida

- É o café da manhã que Tohru está preparando, vou buscar algo para você comer.

- Não precisa, eu quero tomar café da manhã lá na sala com todos, você me leva?- pergunta ela.

Shigure a pega no colo e a leva até a sala.Tohru e Yuki já estão comendo, Shigure coloca Akito sobre uma almofada.

- Bom dia Tohru, bom dia Yuki, trouxe Akito para tomar café da manhã com agente- diz ele

- Bom dia- responde Tohru animada e começa a servi-la

- Bom dia- responde Yuki ainda morrendo de sono

- Bom dia- responde Akito timidamente.

Todos comem em silêncio. Assim que terminam de comer, cada um vai cuidar dos seus afazeres. Akito permanece ali na sala apenas observando.

Não passa muito tempo quando alguém toca a campainha, é Hatori, Shigure abre a porta.

- Bom dia Shigure, vim buscar Akito, como ela está?

- Bom dia Hatori. Entre Akito está aqui na sala- diz entrando na sala- ou melhor, estava- parece preocupado com o que ela possa esta fazendo- Akito passou mal a noite toda, ela teve febre.

Hatori apenas ouve calado. Os dois começam a procurar Akito pela casa, até que Hatori a encontra na varanda do lado de fora, sentada observando Tohru pendurar as roupas no varal.

- Akito! - chama Hatori

Tohru olha para traz- Oi Akito, não tinha te visto ai

- Não se incomode, eu estava apenas observando. Você veio me buscar, não é Hatori?- pergunta ela.

- Vim- diz ele sentando-se ao lado dela, parece pensativo, olha para Tohru

- Eu não quero ir embora, eu quero ficar mais um pouco aqui, essa casa tem vida, aqui as pessoas são felizes, elas sorriem. Não quero voltar para minha casa, lá é triste, solitário, vazio- diz ela com um olhar triste.

- Sua saúde está frágil, você precisa de cuidados

- Eu não preciso de nada disso, eu só preciso de vida, a vida que tem nessa casa e que eu nunca tive, por favor, deixe-me ficar aqui- implora ela

Shigure que estava ouvindo a conversa se aproxima- Deixe-a ficar um tempo aqui, talvez a vida que existe aqui faça bem para ela, eu cuido dela e você pode vir examiná-la sempre. Só preciso conversar com Yuki e Tohru, se estiver tudo bem para eles, está tudo bem para mim também.

Tohru que ouvira parte da conversa se aproxima- Por mim, não tem nenhum problema ela ficar conosco um tempo- sorri

Yuki que também ouvira parte da conversa também se aproxima- Eu também não me importo.

- Sendo assim está decidido- diz Shigure- Akito ficará conosco por uma semana

Akito sorri, seu sorriso ainda é um sorriso triste, mas pela primeira vez ela se sente realmente acolhida por alguém.

Nos primeiros dias, a presença de Akito é um pouco estranha para todos ali, inclusive para Shigure. Não que ela esteja tentando mandar nos outros ou tenha maltratado alguém, ao contrário, e é exatamente por isso. Ela está sempre em silencio, caminhando pela casa e apenas observando. Apesar de ser possível ver seu sorriso algumas raras vezes, seu olhar ainda é triste. Entretanto, sua saúde tem melhorado bastante e ela já não tem mais febre.

Como a permanência nessa casa tem feito bem à Akito, Hatori vem prolongando sua volta para a sede dos Sohmas, de maneira que ela acaba por permanecer ali ainda um mês. No dia que Hatori vem finalmente buscá-la para ela resolver alguns assuntos na sede, ele encontra uma cena que ele custa um pouco a acreditar. Akito está na cozinha ajudando Tohru a preparar o almoço de domingo, seu semblante parece tranqüilo, ela está sorrindo e está usando um vestido curto branco que permite revelar as delicadas formas de seu corpo. Hatori sorri, já tinha visto Akito nua várias vezes ao examiná-la, mas nunca a tinha visto como mulher, ela nunca tinha lhe parecido tão bela quanto hoje, parece que ele estava certo ao acreditar que Tohru poderia ajudá-la também.

Apesar de ter vivido momentos felizes ali na casa de Shigure, ela volta para sua casa na Sede da família sem se queixar, entretanto, ali dentro ela volta a vestir suas roupas habituais e a se comportar como um garoto, pois seu segredo ainda precisa ser mantido.

Entretanto, nas semanas que se seguem, embora Akito continue sorrindo e seu semblante esteja mais tranqüilo, mais sereno, ela tem se sentido indisposta com bastante freqüência o que tem preocupado Hatori. E muitas vezes ele se pergunta se fez bem em trazê-la de volta. Shigure vem visitá-la todos os dias e também se preocupa com sua saúde.

Assim, passa cerca de um mês de aparente paz, apesar de Tohru e Yuki não terem vindo pedir permissão para Akito para eles namorarem, Akito sabe do relacionamento deles por conta do tempo em que ficou morando com eles e parece não se importar muito com isso.Shigure continua vindo visitar Akito quase todos os dias enquanto que Tohru e Yuki freqüentemente vêm nos finais de semana. A presença de Akito já não perturba Yuki tanto quanto perturbava antes e Akito parece se abrir bastante com Tohru.

Um certo dia, em meados de setembro, Hatori é chamado as pressas pois Shigure encontrou Akito desmaiada nos jardins. No momento em que Shigure a coloca na cama ela recupera os sentidos, mas está pálida, sua frio e se queixa de enjôos. Hatori, que a muito tempo desconfia desses sintomas, aproveita a oportunidade para lhe fazer um exame mais especifico e minucioso. Ele fecha a porta do quarto permitindo apenas que Shigure permaneça ali, abre o quimono de Akito e apalpa seu ventre com cuidado, parece saber exatamente o que procura, de repente ele paralisa por alguns instantes, fecha a roupa dela, abre sua maleta de médico, retira uma seringa e um vidro e colhe um pouco de sangue, suas mãos tremem, sai do quarto sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Akito e Shigure se entreolham sem entender nada. Cerca de 1 hora depois Hatori retorna, traz um papel na mão, seu semblante parece preocupado, ele entra no quarto e bate a porta atrás de si acordando Akito que dormia. Shigure olha assustado também, fazia muito tempo que ele não via Hatori fora de si dessa maneira.

- Hatori, aconteceu alguma coisa?- pergunta Shigure receoso

- Aconteceu que essa garota está grávida- diz jogando o papel com o resultado do exame em cima da cama.

Akito e Shigure se entreolham sem palavras, lágrimas caem dos olhos dela.

- Como isso pôde ter acontecido, Shigure? – continua Hatori- mesmo após eu ter lhe alertado de que ela não poderia ficar grávida. Ela tem a saúde frágil, carregar uma criança em seu ventre enfraqueceria mais ainda seu corpo, sem contar que ela poderia vir a morrer no parto.

Akito se levanta correndo e sai do quarto. Com medo de que ela possa fazer alguma coisa, Shigure e Hatori vão atrás dela e a encontram no salão principal da sede da família ajoelhada chorando.

- Akito- diz Hatori aproximando-se - desculpe-me por ter falado com você daquele jeito,eu perdi o controle

Shigure também se aproxima, ajoelha-se ao lado dela e a abraça forte.

- E agora, o que faço?- pergunta entre lágrimas

- Bem, pode ter uma solução, não é a mais certa, mas creio que seja nossa única chance. Um aborto, você ainda está no começo da gravidez e um aborto é possível. Abortos são ilegais, mas no seu caso, em que sua saúde poderá debilitar-se com a gravidez, é indicado. Eu conheço algumas ervas que misturadas podem provocar um aborto em menos de 6 horas. É um assunto delicado, sugiro que converse com Shigure e decidam o que fazer.

- Eu quero as ervas – diz ela sem nem pensar

- Tem certeza? Você e Shigure nem conversaram

- É isso mesmo que eu quero, o corpo é meu , sou eu quem decido, pelo menos dessa vez eu tenho o poder de decidir, pelo menos dessa vez alguém me perguntou alguma coisa

- E você Shigure, é isso o que você quer?

- Eu não vou contrariar Akito – diz ele

Então Hatori se levanta e vai até sua casa, não demora muito para que retorne trazendo uma xícara contendo o tal chá com as ervas que ele falou. Akito continua parada no mesmo lugar olhando para o chão, Shigure, de pé, olha para fora. Hatori entrega o chá para Akito, ela não se move, apenas olha para a xícara, até que dá um tapa na mão de Hatori fazendo com que a xícara voe longe.

- Eu não quero!- grita ela

- Entendo que você esteja confusa e com medo- diz calmamente Hatori- pense mais um pouco então, depois eu lhe preparo outro chá.

- Não, não estou confusa, só que não terei coragem de fazer isso. Eu já machuquei muita gente, já fiz mal para muita gente, mas não teria coragem de fazer mal para essa criança inocente que eu carrego em meu ventre. Eu nunca fui tão feliz em toda minha vida como nos dias em que eu vivi na casa de Shigure, e essa criança é fruto dessa época. Já que eu tenho mesmo que morrer, já que assim foi decidido, que minha morte não seja em vão, que minha morte seja para deixar uma parte minha nesse mundo. Eu quero ter essa criança, e se vocês não me apoiarem eu fujo daqui e tenho essa criança sozinha.

Shigure a abraça e acaricia seu ventre- Eu estou com você e com nosso filho.

- Eu também, vou cuidar de você e dessa criança durante toda a gravidez e farei de tudo para que você e essa criança sobrevivam ao parto e que você possa segurar em seus braços o seu filho. Agora devo te lembrar que você e Shigure são amaldiçoados, é se vocês tiverem um filho amaldiçoado? As chances disso acontecerem são maiores do que se apenas um de vocês fosse amaldiçoado.

- Eu não me importo, talvez assim eu consiga entender um pouco minha mãe.

- Certo, também não se esqueça que seu segredo não poderá mais ser mantido, você não conseguirá esconder sua gravidez por muito tempo, então comece a pensar em uma maneira de revelar para todos sua verdadeira identidade, eu te aconselho a revelar seu segredo na festa do final de ano onde todos estarão reunidos e você já estará por volta do quinto mês, e também, se quiser ter uma gravidez saudável, terá que me obedecer.

- Certo – ela o olha

Mais alguns meses se passam e se aproxima a festa de final do ano, um evento no qual toda a família Sohma se reúne, inclusive os externos que moram em outras cidades, e uma grande festa é realizada.

Apesar de excessiva preocupação de Hatori, o estado de saúde de Akito é bom e ela já não tem mais se sentido indisposta, ao contrário, a gravidez parece ter feito bem para ela, ela está sempre de bom humor, sempre sorrido, e muitos estranham ao vê-la tão modificada. Agora ela já está se aproximando do quinto mês de gravidez e, por mais que use quimonos largos, já não consegue esconder tanto seu ventre, algumas pessoas que chegam para a festa de final de ano olham com uma certa curiosidade.

É dia 31 de dezembro, todos já estão reunidos no salão principal da sede da família, preparados para a festa. Akito ainda está confinada em seus aposentos, com vergonha de aparecer diante de todos na festa e de finalmente ter que revelar seu segredo. Shigure a espera do lado de fora. Até que finalmente ela decide sair daí. Shigure a olha por uns instantes, ela parece maravilhosa, esta usando um quimono branco com bordados em flores e por cima um hobby azul celeste também florido. Juntos caminham até a entrada do salão. Akito permanece na porta para receber os convidados, todos a olham com curiosidade, ela parece mudada, está sorrindo, seu semblante está mais tranqüilo e ela está bela.

São 11 horas, já está quase na hora do baile dos 12 signos e a hora de Akito dar as boas vindas a todos das famílias e também a hora na qual ela escolheu para revelar seu segredo para todos.

Então ela se posiciona à frente e começa a falar. Todos a olham com curiosidade, embora o hobby que ela usa por cima ainda disfarce um pouco seu ventre.

- Boa Noite a todos, sejam bem vindos á Sede da Família Souma. Antes de iniciar as comemorações, eu tenho algumas revelações para fazer para todos vocês antes de dar por iniciado a nossa festa.- respira fundo e continua- primeiro eu gostaria de revelar a todos que eu e Shigure estamos juntos, nós temos um relacionamento há quase um ano.

Todos olham assustados- Então quer dizer que vocês são? – comentam alguns

- Não- respira fundo, e continua- eu também gostaria de revelar para vocês que eu não sou homem, eu sou uma mulher e carrego no meu ventre um filho de Shigure- ela retira o hobby azul ficando apenas com o quimono branco e agora é possível ver as formas do seu corpo e seu ventre.

Algumas pessoas olham assustadas, outras parecem não acreditar ainda.

- Nós vimos seu nascimento, sabemos que você é um garoto, mas não entendemos o porque disso tudo, se você é mesmo mulher nós queremos prova- diz alguém

Akito continua parada em ação, olha para todos assustada.

- Mas isso já não é prova suficiente? – diz Hatori- Através do quimono dela vocês podem observar as formas de seu corpo..

- Nós queremos mais provas- continua a mesma pessoa, aproximando-se dela, puxa o cinto que amarra seu quimono e arranca sua roupa deixando-a nua na frente de todos, agora seus seios e seu ventre está visível – Viram, ela não pode mais ser o chefe de nossa família, viram, ela mentiu e nos enganou por todo esse tempo, eu exijo que ela seja expulsa dessa família.

Todos olham com espanto. Chorando, Akito se abaixa pega suas roupas e sai correndo dali indo em direção a um outro salão deserto. Hatori, Shigure e Tohru a seguem. Yuki vai atrás também. Eles a encontram de joelhos vestida apenas com o hobby azul ainda aberto, chorando.

Shigure a abraça. Hatori e Tohru se aproximam.

- Akito, procure ficar calma- diz Hatori- ou poderá fazer mal para o bebê- levando a mão até o ventre dela.

- Eles não tinham o direito de me expor dessa maneira- diz ela

- Não tinham, mas tente se acalmar. Eu e Shigure vamos voltar para lá, vamos convocar as pessoas para uma reunião familiar e conversar sobre o ocorrido. Não imaginei que as pessoas iriam reagir tão mal assim. Tohru, fique com ela até ela se acalmar um pouco, quando estiver faltando pouco para a meia noite, leve-a para o outro salão onde os membros do zodíaco irão se reunir para o tradicional banquete. Lembre-se Akito, você não pode faltar no banquete, e nenhum dos 12, apesar de tudo que você os fez, nenhum deles se virou contra você em um momento tão delicado quanto esse.

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça e deita no colo de Tohru. Tohru acaricia seus cabelos e tanta fazer com que ela se acalme um pouco.

- Já é quase meia noite, Akito, vamos?- diz Tohru após um tempo e após perceber que ela se acalmara.

Akito se levanta e começa a se vestir de novo, então ela olha para Tohru- Obrigada, eu tenho que te agradecer por tudo de bom que você nos trouxe, por ter me feito enxergar algumas coisas. Eu sei que você e o Yuki estão juntos desde aquele beijo em que eu flagrei vocês, e, apesar de vocês não terem tido coragem de pedirem para mim para se relacionarem, eu permito que vocês fiquem juntos. Parece que Yuki encontrou a verdadeira felicidade ao seu lado, e eu não impedirei isso, ainda mais agora que ele se livrou da maldição, vocês tem a minha benção nessa relação- se vira e sai do salão indo em direção ao outro salão onde ocorrerá o baile dos membros do zodíaco.

Akito entra receosa no salão, apesar de tudo que aconteceu todos a recebem normalmente e assim se sucede o banquete dos 12 membros do Juunish, todos estão lá, dessa vez, no banquete final, o gato também está presente, só não estão presentes Shigure e Hatori que estão em reunião com alguns membros da família em um outro salão onde o destino de Akito está sendo discutido.

Assim que acaba o banquete, Akito se retira e encontra com Hatori e Shigure no corredor.

- Akito, venha conosco, após uma longa conversa, as coisas continuam como estão, todos concordam que mesmo sendo uma garota, você deve continuar sendo o chefe da nossa família e eles concordaram em te pedir desculpas pessoalmente- diz Hatori

Akito acompanha os dois, ela adentra no salão ainda com vergonha de tudo o que aconteceu, para diante deles mas se mantém olhando para o chão, até que as pessoas pedem desculpas a ela pelo que aconteceu. Lágrimas caem de seus olhos e apesar de toda vergonha que ela passara momentos antes, ela já não sente mais raiva daquelas pessoas, ela enxuga as lágrimas sorri e se retira.

Já está quase perto do primeiro nascer do sol e todos saem para os jardins para fazer um pedido assim que o sol nascer. Um pouco distante de todos, em um local um pouco mais reservado do jardim, Akito e Shigure estão sentados abraçados, eles parecem felizes, Shigure também está livre da maldição agora. Com ele, já são 5 membros livres, como todos estão se livrando da maldição, talvez haja uma esperança para ela também, entretanto seu pedido ao ver o sol nascer não é esse, ela acaricia o ventre e sorri, seu pedido é para que ela tenha forças para seguir em frente, para que ela viva para carregar seu filho em seus braços, para que ela viva para ver seu filho crescer. Shigure também parece compartilhar de seu desejo, ele coloca a mão sobre o ventre dela e a beija suavemente nos lábios.

Um pouco acima deles, sentados no telhado estão Yuki e Tohru também vendo o primeiro nascer do sol do ano que se inicia. O desejo deles é que eles possam ficar juntos para sempre. Yuki a abraça e a beija. Uma lágrima cai dos olhos de Tohru

- Eu estou feliz mamãe, e grata por poder conhecer a família Sohma e poder fazer parte dessa família enorme e misteriosa, eu não me sinto sozinha nunca mais, pois as coisas estão caminhando para frente. Obrigada por olhar por mim mamãe

E finalmente a primavera chega sobre aquela família amaldiçoada, derretendo a neve dos corações de todos, e lhes trazendo um pouco do sol e da alegria da primavera, principalmente á Akito.

FIM


End file.
